Harry Potter & the Forgotten Magic
by changeofheart505
Summary: Harry Potter face eight girls. Eight lost souls, damned in his world. Four beings of light, four of darkness. His friends were now his enemies. Would he survive?
1. Prologue

Harry Potter & the Forgotten Magic

**Sakura: Hi!**

**Yami Sakura: She's hyper again…**

**Yami: Really?**

**Sakura: ~looks at her hair~ Why's my hair so weird?**

**Yami Bakura: It is odd…**

**Yami Sakura: She loves blondes, brunettes, blackettes, and albinos. So, she changes to her liking. Right now it's Malik blonde in the style of Ayu from Kanon.**

**Bakura: At least be _happy_ she's in la-la land. Yugi's still in his room trying to get over the fact we're all damned to be girls.**

**Yami Bakura: NANI?! **

**Yami Yugi: It's no use. Why did she become addicted to gender bending? Why Ra?**

**Sakura: Oh!**

**Yamis: Oh no, she's singing…**

**Sakura: I love- ~falls over asleep~ Zzzzz…Zzzzz…**

**Yamis: ~sweat drop~**

**Bakura: Oh well… on with the fic!**

**Prologue**

_Eight souls. Four for the light, four for the darkness._

_It's not who you would expect._

_Enemies will become your friends._

_Friends will become the enemy._

_Love is at stake,_

_As if the light fades, darkness will lose control._

_A threat to the world will come,_

_Eight souls, trapped in a new world._

_Eight souls damned from the heavens._

_Trust this new magic,_

_And set them free…_

Harry Potter woke up. He looked around, wondering what that was about. He'd write Sirius soon. He looked out his window for an owl. None. His friends were neglecting writing to him. He wondered what that was, his dream. He was facing eight people, all females. But, he didn't know who. His friend's gone enemy? He wondered who it would be, and this year he'd watch his back extra carefully.

**Sakura: … Zzzzz… Zzzz… Zzzz**

**Bakura: Is she dead?**

**Yami Marik (Malik): No. She's snoring away baka! **

**Yami Bakura: ~hits Marik~ Don't call him a baka! You Ra damn Baka! **

**Yamis: ~get into a fist fight~**

**Bakura: Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Who are they?

Harry Potter & the Forgotten Magic

**Sakura: O_O**

**Yami Sakura: Uh, Sakura?**

**Sakura: O_O**

**Bakura: Is she ok?**

**Yugi: (he finally got out of his room) Yeah, she looks, weirder than usual.**

**Sakura: I got a review… it was only one, but I still got one…**

**Yami Yugi: Uh…**

**Sakura: I'm so HAPPY! ^_^**

**Others: *smack foreheads***

**Yami Bakura: And now?**

**Sakura: My first chapter! Btw, this takes place during the fifth year, after Harry's trail (sp?) I'm too lazy to write what happened before, and you should all know what happened anyways.**

**Bakura to Yami Bakura /hello/ **

**Yami Bakura to Bakura /hey/**

**Yugi to Yami Yugi (hi)**

**Yami Yugi to Yugi ((hi))**

**Marik to Mariku [hey]**

**Mariku to Marik [[hey]]**

**Akefia and Atema to others {hello}**

**Japanese**

_**Ancient Egyptian**_

_Egyptian/Arabic_

_Spells_

Parseltongue

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Chapter 1: Who're they?

Harry Potter looked out his window from the Order of the Phoenix. He had just escaped expulsion from Hogwarts. He was lucky Dumbledore had come in and said something, but why was it that he was always left in the dark? Stupid old man, thinks he knows best for Harry. Harry was about to enter his fifth year of Hogwarts, and according to his friends, they were going to have transfers. Eight in total. All of them girls.

'Why do they have to be girls?' he wondered. Suddenly, a loud CRASH filled the air. Harry winced when he saw what happened. Tonks, an auror, had once again fallen over her two left feet. He looked over at a red head and a bushy brunette, both shrugged.

"So, Harry," the red head said.

"Yeah Ron?" Harry replied.

"Mum said the transfers, well four are coming to stay with us, the rest are going with either the Longbottoms, or the Lovegoods. Maybe the Malfoys, but I doubt it."

"Honestly Ronald! The Malfoys aren't all bad!" Hermoine Granger told him. Ron rolled his eyes and turned to face both his friends.

"Well, I don't care, because they should be here any-" CRASH!

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" A new voice said. The trio looked at each other, and dashed down the stairs. Upon arrival, they saw four girls. Two could have been sisters, the others, probably friends. The one apologizing had shoulder length hair, it was jet black, her bangs framed her face. She had amethyst eyes, creamy skin, and an odd looking pendant. Her twin had the same hair, only she had highlights that were wine red, and her eyes the same color with specks of amethyst. Her skin was a bit darker, but not by much, the same pendant around her sister's neck was around hers. The tallest of the bunch had a rich tan, brown hair that passed her shoulders, and lavender eyes. The second tallest was almost completely pale. She had mid back length hair was velvet red, her skin a pale shade, as for her eyes, they were a warm chocolate brown. She smiled at them.

"Hello, I'm Ryanna Seto," she said, "these are my friends, Amira Edamayer, Akira Anderson and Teruko Aiko." (a/n that's Ryou Bakura, Marik Ishtar, Yugi Mouto, and Yami Yugi, in that exact order. These names will be used when they are talking unless it's to each other, or via mind link) Harry smiled.

"I'm Harry, this Ron and Hermoine, my friends. I'm sorry, but I thought you two were sisters," Akira and Teruko smiled.

(Sisters?)

((Well, we do look like it. Wait until Atema hears!))

"No, we just look the same." Akira said. Her amethyst eyes shone with curiosity. Teruko smirked and walked over to Mrs. Weasly. Molly smiled at her, and welcomed her into her kitchen. Akira, Amira, and Ryanna all followed. Harry looked at Ron, who had a love struck look in his eyes. Harry followed his gaze to Amira. Hermoine noticed and giggled. Ron snapped out his stupor long enough to go into the kitchen.

"So, you're starting Hogwarts as fifth years? We can help you catch up if you'd like," Hermoine offered. Teruko smiled.

"We'd like that Hermoine." Teruko said for them all.

((Atema!))

{Hai?}

((Who are you with? We have Potter with us.))

{The Malfoys.}

(Thanks Akefia, so what are your names? I'm Akira.)

((Teruko.))

/Ryanna./

[Amira.]

{Well, I'm Almas Ahura.} (a/n Atema.)

[[Savannah Terra.]]

{Ana Yuki.}

{Good, now whatever you do, don't let him know we're coming for him. The Dark Lord has failed too many times for us to let this happen again.}

[Right!]

[[Gotcha!]]

/Yes, we got it./

/Understood./

(Hai!)

(Alright.) Unknown to Harry Potter, these were the girls from his dreams, but why were they here?

**Sakura: Done!**

**Yugi: You renamed us?!**

**Yami Sakura: So what if she did?**

**Yami Yugi: Where'd she get those names?**

**Sakura: Online, duh.**

**Bakura: At least my name is close to its original one.**

**Yami Bakura: Lucky you! I'm named after a cat!**

**Sakura: Oh suck it up! Next time we see how Yami Bakura, Mariku, Atema and Akefia are doing with the Malfoys! Read and Review! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 2: Into their world

Harry Potter & the Forgotten Magic

**Sakura: More reviews! YAY! ^_^**

**Yugi: How many?**

**Yami Sakura: Only four, and yet she's acting like it's a million.**

**Yami: Is that why she's considering making this chapter longer? I thought she wanted to keep them short.**

**Sakura: YUP!**

**Bakura: Why?**

**Yami Sakura: A reviewer asked for longer chapters. Her last one was like three to four pages long!**

**Sakura: Quit whining! Besides, the reviewers have spoken! And for reviewing my fic, I have gifts for them! A wand with ten wishes! Use them well! Or not!**

**Marik: So, how will this be longer?**

**Mariku: Yeah?**

**Sakura: I'll start off with you four *points at Akefia, Atema, Mariku, and Yami Bakura* and then go into how you got mixed up into this world, and go back to them *points to Yami Yugi, Yugi, Bakura and Marik* Duh! Oh name changes. I messed up the yamis names last chapter, gomen!**

**Yami Yugi to Yugi ((hello))**

**Yugi to Yami Yugi ((hi))**

**Yami Bakura to Bakura /hey/**

**Bakura to Yami Bakura /hi/**

**Mariku to Marik [[hello]]**

**Marik to Mariku [hey]**

**Akefia and Atema to the others {what's up}**

**Japanese**

_**Ancient Egyptian**_

_Arabic/ Egyptian_

Parseltongue

_Spells_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

***Flash backs***

**Sakura: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Harry Potter, they belong to their respected creators. I forgot to do this last time!**

**Yami Bakura: Flame her!**

**Sakura: Sure… I'll just use flames to threaten my cast! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Cast: *gulp***

Chapter 2: Into their world

Draco Malfoy looked at the four before him. Two red headed twins, a brunette, and a girl with black hair and wine red with amethyst mixed in highlights. The brunette had cold lilac eyes, the first red head had blood red eyes, and the second a pale metallic purple. All four had a tan of some kind.

'It's like the Weaslys had twins, only they were girls.' He thought. Just what Hogwarts needed, more Weasels!

"Are going to let us in?" The one with black hair asked. Her mixed eye color of crimson and amethyst glared at him. She tapped her foot impatiently.

'Are all wizards dense?' She wondered. Draco scowled and nodded. He moved to the side letting them enter.

"The names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Almas Ahura." The black haired girl said. Draco noticed she was the shortest out of them all. The brunette, and red heads were much taller. Another thing, they wore black leather, not to mention the chains, rings, buckles and belts here and there. They were different, yet, why did he have the feeling half of this wasn't theirs? Mariko sensed this and smirked. He was right, half of it wasn't theirs, but from someone else. It was fun to take things from others. She nudged her twin to continue.

"Savannah Terra," the girl with blood red hair said, shooting her twin a look.

"Ana Yuki" the brunette said.

"Mariko Yume." Her twin with the hair the exact same color as the darkest red wine said. (A/n I chose this for Akefia because it means true village child!) Draco nodded, and showed them around. The four looked at each other, taking in every little detail. Soon they had everything memorized. Unknown to Draco, the Dark Lord sent them in to watch the Malfoys. He felt as if they were slipping away. Seeing how they were to spend some time with them, they might as well keep an eye out. Draco never noticed how they would look at his family members with a cold, challenging and taunting glare. It was settled how they would report to Voldemort.

{Akefia, remind me to contact the others after this.}

{Hai Atema.} They returned to the real world in time to hear Draco ask a question.

"So, you're all purebloods, yet never been to a school of magic?" He asked. Almas nodded.

"People were afraid, since our powers a bit uncontrollable." Her friends chuckled. That was an understatement. They were feared because they were never caught! That's what made it so fun! They had perfect control of their powers, they just didn't want it to be known. Not yet, at least. Almas smirked. She knew that part of the Dark Lord's plan was four half of them to befriend Potter and his friends. Ryanna, Amira, Teruko and Akira were chosen to do this. Another part was for her, Savannah, Mariko and Ana to get close to the Malfoys, who seemed to be slipping from the Dark Lord's grasp. Then, they would go to Hogwarts, and start the rest.

"Besides, we might see you more than you think. Who knows, we could end up in Slytherin!" Savannah said.

"It would be great if you did," and with that Draco left. The four girls looked at each other, before contacting the others via mindlink.

{You all remember why we're here, right?}

{Yes.}

[[Hai.]]

[Yup!]

((Yeah.)

(Yes.)

/Of course./

/Hai./

{Did you get your wands?}

/Not yet, the Weaslys are taking us tomorrow. Or the next day./

{Okay. I'll tell Him.}

***Flash back***

**Yugi sat back as she watched her friend, Joey, run around after Duke and Tristan. They've been at it for, what, two to four hours now. Apparently, they were trying to get his blessing in dating Serenity. And, according to Joey, whoever out ran him, could date her. She was surprised it was still going on! It was funny when you thought about it. It was like when Seto Kaiba and Ishizu Ishtar began to date. A shock to Marik and Mariku, not that it mattered to Ishizu. Or Odion, but the 'twins' as they were called by some, refused to let Kaiba date her unless he proved himself. And not in a duel. They took Mokuba, and hid him somewhere. Kaiba had 24 hours to find him, if he could before times up, he and Ishizu could date for all Ra cared. He found him by sunset, and the two allowed it. Unhappily, but still.**

** /Yugi? Aibou? Do you feel that?/ Yami asked. Yugi nodded.**

** /Hai. I do Yami. Look!/ Yugi pointed towards a rushing motorcycle… make that three. They stopped right in front of Yugi. She gulped, but relaxed when she saw it was only Bakura, her yami, Marik and Mariku. But who were the other two? No, it couldn't be!**

** "Atema? Akefia?" She asked in shock. They nodded, "why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Egypt, ruling over them, and stealing from them?" **

** "Yugi, it seems, we have been forced into a war. And on the good side this time." "you and Yami both need this. One day it will leave, until then, we have no choice." Yugi nodded, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, the mark was her arm, and Yami, in her own body.**

** "Yami? How?" She wondered. Yami shrugged, not really knowing. Suddenly a cracking noise was heard. Four people in robes with skull masks walked up to them.**

** "You're to come with us. The Dark Lord wishes to see you." One, male, said. They nodded, knowing who spoke of. In another crack, they were gone. Yugi looked around, and noticed a man with a snake like appearance heading their way.**

** "Well done Lucious. You brought me the key to defeating Potter." Lucious nodded, and left. Voldemort turned his attention to the eight before him. He could sense their powers. Darkness and light all together. Three had light, three darkness, and two had both.(A/n Yugi, Bakura and Marik have light. Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura and Mariku had darkness. Akefia and Atema had both) he smirked wickedly, and walk towards a bowl of water(A/n that thing were they see memories.)**

** "Now, let me be clear. You work for me. When addressed, I'm to be called Dark Lord, or Master." They nodded, "now, four of you are to go with Potter. Who will go?" Yami Yugi, Yugi, Bakura and Marik stepped up, "excellent. I heard he was on trail, but the little brat got out! So, you are to tell me any weaknesses, anything that will break him. I won't give you your wands, because I know his friends will want to show Diagon Alley. You'll know which of course. As for you four, you'll get them know. Now then, follow me." They followed him to an empty room. As they entered, candles lit up. Voldemort summoned a box. He opened it, and showed it to them. Inside were eight staffs. All gold, with a gem on the top. They each took one and they shrunk.**

** "Gold, with the cores of blood, thestral heartstring, phoenix feather, and dragon scale]s. all for the Dark Arts. Now, I want you to say,_ Avada Kedavra!"_ As soon as the doors opened, they shouted the very words he told them to. Eight muggle born wizards fell dead on the floor. The eight girls began to laugh wickedly. Harry Potter was in for something he wouldn't be able to handle. This would be his end, and darkness will rule once again!**

***End flashback***

Almas sighed, she remembered too well. She looked at Harry. It was her job, as well as the others to take him down. But, that didn't mean he couldn't save them. Hopefully, the hints they dropped will be enough. She knew she and the others were in danger, and they needed his help. But until then, he had to be careful…

**Sakura: Dun dun dun!**

**Bakura: Why'd you stop?**

**Sakura: I'm out of time!**

**Cast: Huh?**

**Sakura: *sigh* I can only do this at school, and I'm leaving by 6: 15. I have afterschool, and get to type this on the computers. I can't do this at home. I don't have internet. And, I don't know how to do this from my tab.**

**Cast: Oh!**

**Yami Sakura: Sorry if this is short, we tried to make it as long as we could. Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Wands, pets and chaos

Harry Potter & the Forgotten Magic

**Sakura: New chappie! YAY! **

**Ryou: Why didn't you update last week?**

**Yami Sakura: She was, but she began a new fic. And later removed one she wrote, but after publishing, is that what it is, she decided she didn't like it. She was going to make a sequel, but decided to drop the idea.**

**Yugi: Oh…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Deal with it you stupid lawyers! Buahahahahaahhahaha!**

**Yamis: *anime sweatdrop***

**Bakura to Yami Bakura /…/**

**Yami Bakura to Bakura /…/**

**Marik to Mariku[…]**

**Mariku to Marik[[…]]**

**Yami Yugi to Yugi((…))**

**Yugi to Yami Yugi (…)**

**Atema and Akefia to the others {…}**

**Japanese**

_**Ancient Egyptian**_

_Arabic/Egyptian_

_Spells_

Parseltongue

Chapter 3: Wands, pets, and Chaos

Harry looked at a blushing Ron. Ron, was busy looking at Amira, who was busy yelling in a weird language…

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE MIGHT GET DISCOVERED?! I DON'T GIVE A RA DAMNED FUCK ABOUT WHAT THEY THINK! AS LONG AS WE STICK TOGETHER, WE'LL BE FINE!"_ Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

And…

_ "NOW I SOUND LIKE ANZU! OH RA! I SOUNDED LIKE THE FRIENDSHIP BITCH! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!"_ Teruko smirked as she watched the brunette run around in circles, yelling her head off for sounding like a certain… somebody… thing… whatever Anzu was. (A/n sorry Anzu/Tea fans. I like her too, but for the sake of the fic, I just had to do that! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!)

"So, are we going yet?" Akira asked Hermione.

"Yes, in a few minutes. Mrs. Weasly just went to get the floo powder." Hermione replied. Akira didn't need to know what that was, but asked anyways. Hey, she was undercover, as a muggle raised pureblood, which was sort of true. So, Hermione went on to explain all the ways wizards traveled from fireplace to brooms. Ryanna walked in at that moment, and with her was Molly Weasly.

"Come on dearies, let's go. Ronald, show them how to do it, I'm sure Hermione told you what floo powder is…" she said holding a jar of sparkling green powder.

AT THE MALFOY MANNER… OR MANSION (A/n call it whatever you want, because I don't know what it is.)

Mariko and Savannah smirked as Almas and Ana both wrestled with a house elf. It was the weirdest creature they've ever seen… and they've seen weird. Draco walked in to see Mariko and Savannah began to chant, "FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!" It was weird, but he wanted to join in. He looked at his family's house elf, who was busy trying not to die… which was hard since Almas and Ana had an iron grip on his throat.

"Ahem…" Draco said. They looked at him, "we have to go. I'm taking you to Diagon Alley." Mariko thought the name was stupid. Next thing you know, there's a Vertic Alley, a Horizont Ally, and who knows what Alley. Still, what could go wrong?

DIAGON ALLEY

Harry led the four girls out of Gringotts. He had to admit, for their first time, they had really strong stomachs. He almost lost his lunch on the ride to his vault.

"Mrs. Weasly said she'd buy you supplies, but we had to get your wands and pets. So, first Ollivander's-" CRASH!

"What the bloody hell?!" Ron asked. Suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHH!" Several people came running out of Gringotts, goblins included. Why? Easy. Draco's new friends…

Mariko and Savannah laughed evilly, Almas smirked, and Ana laughed so loudly, she was already painted as a mad woman in the wizarding world.

"See, I told you we could do it," Mariko to a shocked Draco, who had witnessed the Kings of Thieves (A/n yes Kings, not Queens. I'll write a fic on why it's like this in the future.) rob Gringotts like nothing.

"Bloody hell," he said. He motioned them to follow him. They needed to get dome books. They skipped wands, Voldemort gave them theirs already. Mariko's was gold, with the heartstring of a snake like dragon, and the feather of an angel who could make her enemies change sides, five inches, tied together with the sand of a massacred village. Almas was ten inches long, gold, with the scales of two godly creatures, and the hair of an ancient mage. Ana's was seven inches, gold, with the core of a feather from a golden dragon, water from the Nile and the sand of an old tomb. Savannah's was gold, five inches, with the scales of a snake like dragon, the heartstring of the angel who could make her enemies switch sides, and bones of the massacred village.

BACK WITH HARRY AND CO.

Harry finally led them to Ollivander's. Of course, he prepared himself for the surprise appearance, but was caught off guard, and jumped like everyone else did when Ollivander appeared.

"Well, who's first?" Ollivander asked. Akira stepped up, and held out her right arm like Hermione to her to. (A/n I'm too lazy to write what happens. Just know that they did so much damage, more wizards and witches had to come in and help Ollivander repair his shop. Just picture whatever you think happens… its fine by me.) Harry never thought he'd be happy to be out of Ollivander's. Now, they just had to get… the… pets…

"YOU!" Harry and Draco both yelled. They glared at each other, as the eight girl walked inside the Mangerie.

((Atema, Akefia, how's it going with the Malfoy's?))

{Fine but…}

{Her majesty got in a fight with a house elf!}

{He insulted my name! Thought he was so smart!}

/Atema, calm down./

/Yeah, we don't you getting hurt again… *snigger*/

{Oh, hardy ha ha! Very funny Tozouku! (sp?)}

[So, do you wanna share pets? I mean, we got our own dorm room…]

[[Yeah, we should. Let's go Marik-pretty! Oh, but we shoud all get one, and say they belong to someone else… like a distant friend.]]

[STOP CALLING ME THAT! But, we could do that…] Akira, Almas and Teruko all went towards the owls. Mariko, Ryanna and Savannah all headed towards the cats. Ana and Amira went for the snakes. Akira quickly fell inlove with a small tawny owl, who she called Horus. Almas got a hawk she called Thoth, and Teruko, she got a falcon she called Amun-Ra. They went up to the counter to pay for the birds. Mariko and Savannah smiled as Ryanna held a small, yet large, lioness cub. Mariko held a tiger cub, and Savannah a cheetah cub (A/n don't ask why these, I just like big cats… and all animals as long as they stay close enough away from hurting me…) Ryanna called her's Layla, Mariko's was Bastet, and Savannah's was Sekhmet. They walked up to the counter to pay. All they had to do was wait for the psychos. Amira and Ana came by with a King Cobra around one arm each. They paid, and went outside, were Harry and Draco were still at it.

"Ahem!" Teruko said. They stopped and gapped at their pets. Ron paled when he saw Osiris and Set. Harry looked at Draco, who shrugged, then went back to arguing with him for a while.

"Can we go? Horus is getting grumpy." Akira asked. It was true, Horus was hooting loudly. Harry glared at Malfoy once more, and led them to Mrs. Weasly. Why did he want this year to be over so soon?

**Sakura: Done!**

**Yami Sakura: That was fast.**

**Sakura: I wanted to keep it short. Next time, the Hogwarts express, and the Sorting! Who will go where! Stay tuned to find out!**

**Yami Sakura: You sound like a t.v. show. Read and review people! All who do get a cookie!**


	5. Chapter 4 The Hogwarts Express & the

Harry Potter & the Forgotten Magic

**Sakura: Chapter 4! YAY! **

**Yami Yugi: Why?!**

**Sakura: Quit whining! Just be happy this won't be updated until Monday perhaps!**

**Bakura: Why Monday?**

**Yami Sakura: No internet connection at home. She does this at school, and will continue to do so until she gets a computer.**

**Marik: Ooh.**

**Sakura: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Yami Yugi: They reviewed this Ra forbidden fic! **

**Sakura: Yes, they did! **

**Yami Yugi to Yugi ((…))**

**Yugi to Yami Yugi (…)**

**Yami Bakura to Bakura /…/**

**Bakura to Yami Bakura /…/**

**Mariku to Marik [[…]]**

**Marik to Mariku […]**

**Akefia and Atema to the others {…}**

**Japanese**

_**Ancient Egyptian**_

_Arabic/Egyptian_

_Spells_

Parseltongue

Sorting Hat :…:

Others to the sorting hat ::…::

**Sakura: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh! I wish I did, but I don't, oh well! On with chapter 5! **

Chapter 4: The Hogwarts express and the Sorting Hat

Finally! After that encounter with Malfoy in Diagon Alley, all Harry wanted was to get to Hogwarts, so he could curse him and not be expelled. And he wanted to see if Amira, Ryanna, Teruko and Akira all got into Gryffindor. He wondered about the other four, they seemed to know each other. Odd, maybe Ron was right…

**FLASHBACK**

**"Harry, I'm telling you! They can't be trusted, they're friends know Malfoy! And we all know he's a Death Eater!" Ron yelled in a whisper, waving his arms in the air, as if it would make him fly. (A/n that's what brooms are for!) Harry didn't believe it, and told Ron what he thought.**

"**Ron, they're to innocent and well Gryffindor-ish to be friends with anyone Malfoy know." Ron shook his head.**

"**It's probably and act, but I guess you're right Harry…"**

**END FLASHBACK**

Now, all Harry wondered was if he was wrong? What if they were his enemies? But, that would all wait until he was at Hogwarts. Akira ran in, her trunk dragging behind her.

"Harry-kun! It's time to go! Hurry up!" She yelled. Harry smiled, and got his own trunk from his and Ron's room. By the time he got back down stairs, everyone was waiting. He was about to ask how'd they'd get there, when Fred, or was it George? stuck his right hand out.

"Oh, no…" he moaned. There was a loud BANG! Suddenly, what looked like one of those tour buses appeared. (A/n I don't remember the driver's name. I think it was something like Stanley? Let me know if I'm wrong! Gracias!) Akira, Teruko, Ryanna and Amira all looked at Harry, who just walked inside, and paid his fee. They followed, and looked for a place to sit down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Harry said, putting an iron grip on something, actually attached to the bus. He four girls looked at him confused, but held onto something like him. They suddenly realized why he told them not to sit. As soon as they moved, it was like a rollercoaster from Hell. Amira was whooping like crazy, honestly having the time of her life. Teruko, held Akira's hand, and Ryanna had her eyes closed. Each stop resulted in someone falling to the floor. Stanley didn't seem to notice all this happening, and kept on driving like a mad man. Harry kept praying to whatever god was looking out for him, they'd stop this. And they'd do it sooner than later.

"Finally… I t-thought…. I was… g-going… t-to… d-die on…. t-that… t-thing…" Ron huffed as they walked up to the barrier. He ran into the wall between platform 9 and 10. He was out of breath from the trip to Kings Station. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ryanna, Akira, Teruko and Amira all followed. The twins had already gone ahead, and were somewhere on the train. Harry and the four transfers left to go get a compartment, Ron went looking for his brothers, and Hermione went to look for Luna Lovegood.

"Harry-kun, over here!" Amira waved a hand in front of Harry's face, and pulled him into an empty compartment. Ryanna stroked her pet lioness's Layla's fur, the cub purred in delight, and tried to have a swipe at Horus. He hooted loudly in protest, but unluckily for him, this only caused the baby lioness to swipe more. Akira finally took pity on her bird, and placed him high up with her trunk. Layla yowled in protest, almost as if she wanted Horus to come down and paly some more. If you call what she likes to do "play," then Horus would just fly out the door as soon as it opened.

"Shush Layla," Ryanna said, stroking her pet. Amira shook her head, and held up Osiris. His tongue flicked in and out.

"Mistress, I'm glad to see you again." He said.

"I missed you Osiris," Amira said.

"You speak parseltongue?" Harry asked.

"Huh?"

"You understand him, because, I can."

"Oh, yeah. I saw him as a baby in Egypt. I was surprised he was here, yet alone remembered me. His name's Osiris."

"Pleasure."

"And you must be Harry Potter, I like you. We will have, lots of fun together, if you know what I mean."

"I think so…" Amira laughed.

"He means he wants to talk with you, he'll help you get back at people who, hurt you in any way, like a bully."

"Ooh!" Harry said. He looked up when the door to their compartment opened, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all entered. They remained in silence, when the trolley came. Ron and Harry bought everything. Hermione scowled at the amount of food they bought. They were having a feast, why would they buy lots of food? Then the door opened again. Malfoy and the four girls from before stood there.

"Potter," he growled.

"Malfoy," Harry said, getting his wand ready. Akira walked up to Almas, and handed her a box.

"Berttie's Every Flavored Beans?" She read. She looked at Draco.

"They literally mean every flavor!" He said. She looked at the box, then Akira.

"I'll try if you all do." She said. Akira nodded, and took a bean. Everyone took one. Ron ate his first. He quickly spat it out.

"What was it?" Harry asked.

"Slug," he said, and Harry and Hermione laughed at this. Ginny bit hers.

"Pineapple. Thank Merlin for that," she said. Harry bit into his, and swallowed.

"Not my favorite food, but tolerable. Cream cheese." Akira eagerly bit hers, and pouted.

"It had no flavor!" She whined.

"Huh?" Was the brilliant answer.

"Water."

"Ooh." Teruko bit hers, and spat it out.

"OH RA! WHY?! WHY DID HAVE TO BE HAIR OF ALL THINGS!" She yelled, reaching for a pumpkin pasty.

"HAHAHA!" Amira bit hers, and also pat it out, "jeez, I just left Egypt, and I'm already getting sand in my food, again!"

"YES!" Mariko and Savannah yelled at once.

"What was it?" Meanwhile Draco ate his.

"I got orange." He said.

'Luck git,' Ron thought.

"I got blood," Savannah said. She smiled like a little kid, freaking just about everyone out.

"I got chocolate. Something I just found out I love as much as I love the taste of blood," she smiled as well, sending the creepy level from ten, to one hundred, thus breaking the creep-o-meter.

"Let's go girls. We'll see these fools at Hogwarts." With that, Draco led the girl with him away from Harry and the others. Finally they arrived at Hogwarts. After explaining they would follow Hagrid and the other first years, they split up. The trip over, was, uneventful. Until…

"Ooh! Look, is that a squid?" Amira asked. Everyone looked, and unfortunately, some kid fell in. Amira, Ana, Mariko, and Savannah all laughed. Hagrid was huge, compared to him, Akira was a shrimp. They entered the doors, and listened as a woman in emerald robes told them the rules of Hogwarts. Finally, she led the first years inside.

~insert song~

Everyone clapped after the song finished, and soon one by one the first years were sorted.

"We will have eight transfers from Egypt and Japan joining our fifth year class," Dumbledore said. Minnerva McGonagall read out the eight names.

"Almas Ahura!" Almas strode up to the hat like a king or queen would.

: Ah, now this is interesting. Yes, very interesting.:

::Watch it hat. I have friends who have new pets. Felines, who I'm sure would love a chew toy!::

:Temper too, I see it know. You are definitely a…:

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered.

"Teruko Aiko!"

:Another one, eh? Oh, but this one's a bit more dark and stable than the other. Out for her friends, seeks help in times of needs.:

::Is it good or bad?::

:Teruko, you are welcomed in…:

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry and co. cheered loudly as Teruko walked up to them.

"Akira Anderson!"

:Now, this is easy. Bravery, courage, honesty from time to time, out for your friends, you are a…:

"GRYFFINDOR!" Akira ran to Teruko who cheered with the others.

"Amira Edamayer!"

:Darkness. Lots of darkness.:

::If you ruin this I'll…::

:But there's bravery in there, so…:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ryanna Seto!"

:Light, innocence, bravery, and courage. Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. What to choose?...:

::How about Gryffindor?::

:Alright then…:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Savannah Terra!"

"SLYTHERIN!" Savannah sneered at the hat she didn't even bother to put on.

"Ana Yuki!" Ana skipped to the hat, and touched it.

"SLYTHERIN!" She pouted. She wanted to wear the funny hat! She walked over to Savannah, and sulked about not being able to mentally scar the hat.

"Mariko Yume!" Mariko didn't bother to move, instead, she counted backwards.

"Five…four…three…two…one…"

"SLYTHERIN!" With that she walked up to her table. Harry was shocked that the girls he got to know where with him, while the ones Malfoy knew where with him. It was odd, seeing as Ryanna, and perhaps even Akira could have one to Hufflepuff. Amira could have gone to Slytherin, and Teruko probably Ravenclaw. This was weird, he turned around when he saw Dumbledore stand up. Suddenly…

**Sakura: I finished with a cliffie of some kind!**

**Yami Yugi: Why is this so long?!**

**Yami Sakura: She had to write what happened on the train, and at the sorting!**

**Yami Bakura: Then why the cliffhanger?!**

**Sakura: To add a dramatic effect or something! Duh! Review people! Gracias, ja ne! **


	6. Chapter 5: New life

Harry Potter & the Forgotten Magic

**Sakura: New chappie! YAY! ^_^**

**Bakura: Sakura doesn't own Yugioh! Or Harry Potter.**

**Yami Yugi: Thank Ra for that.**

**Sakura: HEY! Oh, by the way, I was thinking of doing HarryxDraco. Tell me what you think of this!**

**Japanese**

_**Ancient Egyptian**_

_Arabic/Egyptian_

_Spells_

Parseltongue

**Yami Yugi to Yugi ((…))**

**Yugi to Yami Yugi (…)**

**Yami Bakura to Bakura /…/**

**Bakura to Yami Bakura /…/**

**Mariku to Marik [[…]]**

**Marik to Mariku […]**

**Akefia and Atema to the others {…} if it looks like this -{…}- it means only a certain person, or two will hear.**

**Sakura: Now, on with the fic!**

Chapter 5: New life

The eight transfers made sure no one followed as they headed for their private dorm. It was by the Slytherin common room, seeing as they all could of gone there, somehow…

_"Finally! I was tired of being so… NORMAL!"_ Marik whined. She took off her robes, and with the wave of her wand, was wearing something somilar to waht she wore in Battle City. Her brown hair went back to its original sandy blond shade.

_"Same here, I never thought I'd be happy to have my white hair back."_ Ryou said. Her white hair lost any traces of red, and she put on the white sweater she wore during Duelist Kingdom. (A/n who knows if he actually likes it! I think it's cute, but…)

_"At least you got something close to your old color, we had to change ours entirely!"_ Akefia said, glaring at the Pharaoh trio. Yami shrugged, and Yugi giggled.

_"It wasn't all that pleasuring, Tozouku! I looked awful!"_ Atema said. She hated having one color of hair, it made her seem too normal. She looked so... gothic!

**"Girls, girls, girls! We don't have to fight! Now, let's see, we have four rooms, and eight of us, so how will we do this?"** Ryou said. Atema quickly grabbed Marik, and they ran into a room, Bakura took Mariku, Ryou had chosen Yugi, leaving Yami and Akefia. (A/n random pairings, will change throughout the fic! ^_^) Yami, had wanted to bunk with her aibou, but decided not to get in her way with Ryou. She didn't want to remember what happened last time. She looked at Yugi, who was straightening her now tri colored hair. Suddenly, something pounced on her.

**"AAAHH!"** Yugi yelped. She fell off her chair and onto the floor. Everyone looked at the small cheetah cub which rested on her chest.

_**"Sekhmet!"**_ Akefia said, trying, and failing, not to laugh. It was cute, seeing the Pharaoh's chibi like that. Yugi pouted, and finally, Bakura was able to pry off the offending animal. Sekhmet purred as she was stroked evenly. Horus, looked out for Layla, the small lioness_ still_ looked at him as a_ toy._ Amun-Ra, and Thoth both held their heads up, and flew to their mistresses arms. Yami smiled, and put Thoth back into his cage. Bastet came in, and jumped into Akefia's arms. The tigress purred loudly, and was put on the floor. The three white haired girls looked at their pets, then the birds.

/We should tell them to lock the cages, and keep them as far away from our, pets…/

/Why? It would be fun to see some chaos!/

-{Yeah! Come on Ry-Ry!}-

/NO!... okay, it sounds a little funny…/ Ryou shook her head, and fell onto one of the futons in their small common room. She kept getting an image of three certain felines eating three certain birds, which were deep fried, crunchy, and being dipped in sauces. She tried not to laugh.

'Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh, don't-' she couldn't take it anymore.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH a! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **KAMI-SAMA! HELP ME!** HAHAHAHA!HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAH A!" She laughed loudly. The seven girls with her looked on, as if she finally went crazy.

"Ryou?" Mariku said, poking the now panting light. Ryou snorted, and went back into hysterics.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!" Mariku looked at the others who shrugged. But, soon, Ryou wasn't alone. Akefia and Bakura had joined her on the floor in laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed. Marik was confused.

[What's so funny?!] She snapped. Akefia was the one who spoke.

-{PFFT! N-nothing! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!}-

/Just-AHAHAHAHAHA! Watch this! AHAHAHAHAHA!/ Marik blinked, but watched what the three have been seeing, and gave a chuckle.

"Not you too!" Yami said when Marik lost control, "seriously, what's so funny:?!" She demanded, hands on her hips. Akefia send them all what was so funny.

"HEY!" Yugi, Yami and Atema all yelled, while Mariku joined the four girls on the floor in hysterics. Yugi pouted, and stocked Horus.

**"Don't worry, I won't let those mean kitties eat you," **she whispered. The owl hooted, and flew up and away from the lioness cub, who quickly followed. (A/n KAWAII!) Yami looked at them, and shook her head. Why was she part of the normal group? Correction, why was Ryou part of the crazy group? She wasn't insane in any way. She looked at the light in question. Scratch any previous thought, with Akefia, Bakura, Marik and Mariku, poor Ryou must of gone insane, and soon, she, Atema and Yugi will join them. She shuddered at the thought of Yugi _liking blood_. It was wrong for Ra's sake!

"Yes, finally, alone at last," Yami said,"we can talk freely, duel, talk to Voldemort-"

THUD!

"What was that?!" Ryou asked, eyes wide. Bakura snorted, and pointed out the window. There, on the floor outside, was Ron Weasly, being pestered by Draco and his goons.

"Should we do something?" Yugi asked. Atema shook her head.

-{It would cause suspicion.}- She said.

(Oh, okay.) Yugi looked away, and closed the curtains. As she did, hundreds of tiny candles lit up. Again, another THUD! was heard, but they ignored it. Until it got so annoying, Atema used the power of the items to listen in on what they were doing. (A/n the items might not do this, but for the sake of my fic, they do. And all of the item bearers can see and hear what's happening.)

*OUTSIDE*

Harry frowned as Draco cast another spell towards Ron. He tried to get in, but was blocked bu the circle of students, consisting of Gryffindors, two or three Ravenclaws, five Hufflepuffs, and just about every Slytherin, but none of the transfers. He looked on as Ron tried to stun Draco, and Draco bolcked it.

"RON!RON!RON!RON!RON!RON!RON!RON!" The Gryffindors cheered. The Slytherins cheered Malfoy on, and the rest, were quiet. He felt a sudden erge to turn Malfoy into a pincusion. Yes, then he'd be'd pricked, and lose all his good looks, and-

WHAT WAS HE THINKING?! Harry shook his head of the thoughts, and looked towards the west, and noticed something off. Or maybe his imagination was getting the best of him. He thought he saw a tri haired figure, blending into the shadows, when he looked again, he saw Akira smiling at him. He waved, and she waved back before disappearing. He didn't want to admit it, but he had a crush on the small girl. Had she been here last year, he would of asked her to Tri-Wizard Ball. He pushed that memory away. Cedric was dead, that's true, but his life was remebered by all. Harry wouldn't let some guy who should of been dead rule his life. He'll make sure of it.

_"STUPIFY!"_ Ron said once again. But Draco moved, and it hit... Ginny of all people.

"GINNY!" Ron shouted. He ran up to his stunned sister, who, even stunned, managed to glare at him. Ah, the wonders of Ginny Weasly, youngest of the Weasly family, and the strongest as well. Ron muttered several apologies as he and Hermione carried Ginny to the Gryffindor common room. Harry looked once more at the spot were Akira was was, and sighed...

*BACK WITH THE ITEM BEARERS*

Yami closed the window like vision they saw. She looked at Yugi.

"Thanks for agreeing to do that," she said. Yugi noded, glad to have her tri colored hair back.

"Guys, I have a problem. I can't find my pajamas!" Marik whined. Everyone who heard this laughed. Marik growled, turned, and pouted,"FINE! Be that way! I'll just use one of yours! Get it all dirty, have a makeout session with 'Kura, swim in the lake with them-"

"OKAY! WE'LL HELP YOU FIND THEM!" They yelled, and ran to thelp the blond find her missing pajamas. Marik smirked.

'HEHEHE! Suckers!' She thought. They had a weekend to explore, and Hogwarts better watch out for Marik Isthar if anyone but her friends wishes to survive. SHe joined her friends in searching for sleep wear, and found them... in Bastet's greedy little paws. It was so cute, she couldn't stay mad.

"Well, tomorrow's a new day for us." Mariku said. She put on her short like bottoms, and stayed in her dark purple bra. She looked at the others, getting ready to sleep in similar attires. Yami wore the same shorts she had, only her bra was a royal blue. Ryou had a spaghetti sleeved shirt, mint green, Bakura wore bandages wrapped around her chest, navy, Akefia the same, only her's was a bit darker, Yugi wore something like Ryou, only the shirt was violet, and Marik somethin like she waore, only a paler lavender.

"Good night minna-san!" Yugi said.

"Goodnight!" They said. Tomorrow was a new day, and they were sure to have fun. Lots of _fun._

**Sakura: That's all for now.**

**Bakura: Really?**

**Yami Yugi: THANK YOU RA!**

**Yami Sakura: She's working on he other fics as well, dumbasses...**

**Yugi, Yami Yugi, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Marik and Mariku: HEY!**

**Sakura: Review, tell me what you think, if you want a ceratin pairing, or if you know any spells I might not. JA NE!**


	7. Chapter 6: Victims

Harry Potter & the Forgotten Magic

**Sakura: Yay! New chappie! ^_^**

**Bakura: How long has it been?**

**Ryou: How long will this story be?**

**Yugi: Next fic, please let me stay as a boy!**

**Yami Sakura: SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BABIES! *huff…puff***

**Everyone but Sakura and Yami Sakura: O_O;**

**Japanese **

_**Ancient Egyptian**_

_Arabic/Egyptian_

_Spells_

Parseltongue

**Yami to Yugi ((…))**

**Yugi to Yami (…)**

**Bakura to Ryou /…/**

**Ryou to Bakura /…/**

**Mariku to Marik [[…]]**

**Marik to Mariku […]**

**Akefia and Atema to the others {…} if it looks like this, -{….}- it means only or two will be hearing.**

Chapter 6: Victims

While everyone else was sleeping, Luna Lovegood was awake, wondering about the newest students. Sure they seemed nice, but there was something off about them. Something wasn't right about them, and she wanted to know. To make sure Harry would be okay with half of them.

THUD!  
THUD!

THUD! Luna looked around. She knew she shouldn't be out after hours, but she thought she was alone.

"Who's there?!" She called. No answer, "I'm sorry if I'm out of bed, I was only thinking." Again, there wasn't an answer. Luna looked around, and pulled out her wand. She looked towards the door, which was wide open. She'd closed it earlier, locked it even, how'd it open again? She didn't hear anyone enter! Scared, Luna stood up and walked towards it. She didn't get far…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The scream was heard all over Hogwarts. All the professors looked at their now awake students. Wondering what happened, they ordered the prefects to stay with the students. Teruko looked at Akira.

**"Call them,"** she muttered. Akira nodded and her eyes glazed over. To anyone else, she seemed to be falling asleep, but her friends knew better.

(Atema, Atema!)

-{Yugi, what is it?}-

(Did you have anything to do with that scream?)

-{Me? No. Bakura and Akefia, yes.}-

(What did they do?)

-{*smirking* They cornered our first victim. Luna Lovegood.}- Akira smirked softly, and passed on Atema, AKA Almas, message. It seems their fun had just begun…

THE NEZT DAY…

Harry looked at his friends. They were all worried. Last night, Luna Lovegood was found, soulless on the floor near the Ravenclaw dorms. Her eyes were wide open, a small figurine close to her. There was also a card, with the message, "She was the first to fall, and you'll be next…." Only, no one knew who "you" was, so they were pretty much freaked out.

"Who do you think did it?" Ryanna asked. She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. Harry shook his head.

"I don't know. But we need to be careful from now on. We can't risk another loss, right?" He said. Everyone nodded, unknowingly to Harry and co. Savannah, Mariko, Almas and Ana were already plotting their next victims fall…

AT THE SLYTHERIN TABLE…

**"So, we got Lovegood. Now we need someone closer to Potter, but who?"** Almas looked at the three with her.

**"I say a Weasly, they're practically family!"** Ana said.

**"I say the girl, it'll also affect his friends."** Savannah added.

**"And we do it today, with some help from our friends…"** Mariko smirked. They looked towards a red headed girl with blue eyes. (A/n Are Ginny's eyes blue?) They looked towards their friends, and nodded towards Ginny. They nodded understanding.

"Hey, Ginny?" Ryanna asked.

"Yes Ryanna?" Ginny said.

"Me and Akira have potions next, and forgot our stuff, and well we need help finding our way to the classroom, will you show us how to get there?"

"Sure, let's go now, I need my stuff anyways." The trio of girls left, Akira giving the signal to Ana and Almas. They nodded and excused themselves…

IN THE HALLS OF THE DUNGEONS…

Ginny walked with the two girls next to her. They looked a bit disturbed, most probably due to fact they were in a dungeon. She paused when she heard someone following. Stopping she turned around and saw no one.

"Ginny? Is something wrong?" Akira asked.

"No," Ginny said, "but, I have the feeling we're being followed. We should be more careful, alright guys? Guys?" She turned to face the two girls who had come with her, only to see them passed out on the floor. Suddenly, the hall became pitch black, the only light shining was a golden eye. Make that two, another suddenly appeared, acting quickly Ginny pulled out her wand, and pointed it to the two lights.

_"PROTE-"_ Ginny never finished her spell. Her wand was consumed by the darkness. She walked back, and fell to her back.

_**"GAME TIME!"**_ A voice rang out. Ginny thought it sounded familiar, but at the same time, it wasn't. two figures rose from the shadows, dressed in black cloaks, full porcelain face masks covered their identies, sandy blond hair and black with gold and crimson were seem from under the hoods. Their clothing, they looked like robes from the middle east, were black and red with gold features. All Ginny could do as she went through the whole ordeal, was scream in agony, she was scared. It was the Chamber of Secrets all over again. She never wanted to experience something like that again, but now it all came back.

"What do you want?!" She demanded. Cruel laughter rang out. And Ginny let out another scream. A hand reached out and reached inside her chest. Ginny never felt it. She groaned when it began to pull away. When it did, an orb of light was seen and it turned into a small figurine that looked just like Ginny. With that, Ginny fell and the darkness faded…

When they came to, Akira and Ryanna were pampered by questions. Knowing this would happen, they faked their tears, and said they didn't know what happened. One minute everything was fine, the next, pitch darkness, then they woke up to find everyone staring at them and a now soulless Ginny Weasly. Ron was hit the hardest. His sister was soulless, and the same message was seen on a card. Who'll be those monsters next victim? He thought his day was bad enough, but this just added to it. Harry was enraged. Why would anyone do this to Ginny?! Why was she the victim this time?! Had they realized that they would strike during the day, they would have been prepared! Ryanna handed Ron the figurine of Ginny. It was about two inches tall, had a red robe, red hair, blue eyes, and a staff. It was amazing, and eerie, that it looked exactly like Ginny. Just like Luna. Same height, only in a light blue robe, and a cape the color of the moon. Harry closed his eyes. How could things get any worse?

**Sakura: I'll end for now. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7: An old friend returns part 1

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Magic

**Sakura: Yeah! I got a new victim in mind!**

**Yami: Who?**

**Sakura: One. It's not a Slytherin!**

**Gryffindors: *moan***

**Sakura: Or a Gryffindor.**

**Slytherins: *moan***

**Sakura: Or a teacher.**

**All Hogwarts students: *groan loudly***

**Sakura: It's a student. A previous student. Three guesses who it'll be! And this will be shorter compared to previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 7: An old friend returns Part 1

Harry sighed. It's been two days since the last victim, Ginny Weasly fell to the hands of the Dark Lord. Or he assumed. Teruko and Akira looked at him. They walked up to him. Akira placed a shy hand on his shoulder. He sighed and smiled. She and Ryanna had it rough. They were bombed with questions. They were crying at points that no one could say a thing. He walked them to their next class. Transfiguration. Hopefully, Snape fell victim. If not, hopefully he will.

"Since our little incident two days ago, we decided to move up a few lessons. Anything you miss you can make up later," McGonagall said. She looked around. All her students were cowering. They whispered amongst themselves, and looked around waiting for someone to attack.

"HELLO!" A voice rang out. The reaction was hilarious. All the girls screamed, the boys whipped out their wands, and McGonagall stood up with a blank stare. The door opened to reveal… Oliver Wood. He smiled and Harry waved. He sat next to him, and nodded to Akira.

"Oh, Oliver, this is Akira, Teruko, Amira and Ryanna." He said.

"I'm Oliver Wood." He said. The girls smiled and introduced themselves again. Oliver listened as they told him what happened. His eyes doubled in size. He got up, and paced.

"So, Ginny and Luna are the only one to have fallen victim so far?" He asked. They all nodded. He nodded, and walked out. When he came back another previous student was with him. A Hufflepuff by the name of Johnny Trueman.

**Sakura: I'm tired. So I'll stop here. Review!**


	9. Chapter 8: An old friend returns part 2

Harry Potter & the Forgotten Magic

**Sakura: New chapter! And I'm considering finishing this after writing six more chapters… hmm…. Or I could continue… anyways, I own NADA! NOTHING! But my ideas, the plot and the swear words can be found using Google!**

**Japanese **

_**Ancient Egyptian**_

_Arabic/Egyptian_

_Spells_

Parseltongue

**Yami to Yugi ((…))**

**Yugi to Yami (…)**

**Bakura to Ryou /…/**

**Ryou to Bakura /…/**

**Mariku to Marik [[…]]**

**Marik to Mariku […]**

**Akefia and Atema to the others {…} if it looks like this, -{….}- it means only or two will be hearing.**

Chapter 8: An old friend returns part 2

Harry looked at the boy in front of him. It's been a long time since he did. The guy was backup Seeker for the Hufflepuff team. Johnny Trueman smiled at them.

"So, someone decided to turn these two girls into dolls?" He asked. He picked up Ginny's figurine and Ron protested loudly. Johnny smiled apologetically. He handed her back to him and cleared his throat, "well, I came here because of that. I became an auror, and we're trying to see what we can do to help."

Akira smirked lightly and sighed. She turned her sad chibi eyes on him. He felt his eyes melt.

"We don't know how it happened. Ryanna and I were with Ginny when it happened but all we saw was darkness. I'm so scared what if they get you next?" Amira snorted and coughed. Many thought she was crying, without tears. Ryanna hiccupped and nodded. They smirked inwardly.

"I won't get caught. And if I do, I'll stop them!" Johnny said. Sure he would. They sighed as McGonagall continued her lessons. After that they went to DADA. With the toad queen herself.

-{I just want to turn her into a toad!}-

-[[Akefia, I want that so bad!]]-

-{And it would be a good thing for ALL of us…}-

-/The Pharaoh's actually onto something good!/-

-{Anyways, Yugi and Ryou are handling Mr. Trueman tonight.}-

DADA was horrible. It was so horrible that I can't write it down. (A/N or see it in my head. That was TOO MUCH PINK!) But, everyone deserves a brief flashback of the class, so I will write something that happened.

EARLIER IN DADA

Deloris Umbridge looked at her students. She smiled a sickingly sweet smile. She waved her wand and wrote some things on the chalk board. Then she used it to distribute books amongst the students. They looked at each other, then at the books, to Umbridge, to the book, to Umbridged, to the book and so on. Umbridge broke the silence by speaking in her annoyingly sweet voice. Not that anyone wants to know what she said. Anyways, she looked at Akira.

"Darling, shouldn't you be in my first year class?" Everyone pretty much sniggered. Akira stood up and slammed her foot down on the floor.

"I'M FIFTEEN YEARS OLD YOU AMA!*" She yelled. Umbridge was shocked. She growled and looked at the small girl.

"Don't raise your voice to me Miss Anderson. Detention. Tonight. Don't be late!" Akira moaned and slammed her book on the table, leaving a dent. Ryanna tossed her book at Umbridge. It was part of their plan to get Trueman.

"I don't want to read you silly old book you baka ama!*" She said.

"I guess you want to join Mr. Potter and Miss Anderson, don't you Miss Seto?" Ryanna sulked, but smirked secretly. That brings us to the present. Detention time! Their first two classes were cancelled due to problems. So, the trio walked up to Umbridge's office and knocked on the door. The toad opened the door, and set them off.

"Mr. Potter, you shall write I must not tell lies. Miss Anderson, you must write I will not raise my voice to my elders, and Miss Seto you will write I will throw things at my elders." She said in her awful voice.

"Um, what about some ink?" Akira asked.

"You don't need it! They work without it!" Ryanna looked at her quill. She gave it a try and she was shocked it worked. And that her blood was being used to write her lines. She growled and used Shadow Magic against it. She and Akira shared a look.

"How long do we need to write?" She asked.

"Until it sinks in darlings!" Umbridged replied. They nodded.

'Well then. It definitely sunk in. We're so sorry we caused a ruckus. Can we go?" Akira said. Umbridged looked surprised, but nodded. The two waved to Harry mouthing him a good luck. He nodded and set off to work. Not that it mattered.

ELSEWHERE

Johnny looked at the two people in front of him. They laughed as he whipped out his wand. He yelled as darkness overcame him. When the darkness faded he dropped to the floor, soulless, and next to him two cards. One had a familiar message, the other his face. Harry walked by and ran off to get help. He noticed that Akira and Ryanna were also running.

"Did you see him as well Harry?" Ryanna asked. Harry nodded. The trio ran off to get help. Three down, and so many more to go!

"Well?" Harry asked once they stopped running. He found Professor McGonagall and she rushed off to Dumbledore. The old man sighed and looked at them.

"We have no trace of whom or what is doing this. We must be careful from now on. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded. Starting tomorrow, they were going to do everything they could to stay alive.

**Sakura: Review!**

*Bitch

*Stupid bitch


	10. Chapter 19: Muggle Studies! NOOO!

Harry Potter & the Forgotten Magic

**Sakura: Well, this is a special day for me!**

**Yami: Why?**

**Sakura: A demain, c'est MARDI GRAS!**

**Mariku: Mardi what?**

**Yugi: What did she say?**

**Ryou: Tomorrow is Fat Tuesday, a festival celebrated in New Orleans since 1857.**

**Bakura: Since when did you speak French?**

**Sakura and Ryou: I've been learning/I had to learn because of you know what…**

**Sakura: Well, we celebrated Lundi Gras today, or Fat Monday. Tomorrow being Lincoln's birthday, we won't have school. I was queen! Anyways I don't own HP or YGO, so let's get to it! And do you want any pairings between the HP and YGO characters or HPxHp and YGOxYGO characters only?**

**Japanese **

_**Ancient Egyptian**_

_Arabic/Egyptian_

_Spells_

Parseltongue

**Flashbacks **

**Yami to Yugi ((…))**

**Yugi to Yami (…)**

**Bakura to Ryou /…/**

**Ryou to Bakura /…/**

**Mariku to Marik [[…]]**

**Marik to Mariku […]**

**Akefia and Atema to the others {…} if it looks like this, -{….}- it means only or two will be hearing.**

Chapter 9: Muggle Studies! NOOO!

Saying this wasn't Hermione Granger's day said a lot. For one, three people are soulless, two she doesn't know why and how it happens, and three there's no evidence about what happened other than the soulless bodies.

"Uh, hey… Hermione wasn't it?" She turned to face Almas Ahura and Savannah Terra. Both smiled at her… well they smirked seeing as how they were Slytherins.

"Yes? What do you want?" Hermione was on edge. She was being extra careful around the eight transfers. She wasn't about to lose her soul to anyone!

"Uh…where's," Almas looked at her schedule, "Muggle studies?" Hermione looked shocked at the question, but shook it off.

"I was heading there, just follow me…"she said and left quickly. She heard the pounding of two pairs of feet and just continued. Arriving, she entered. The first thing she noticed was Harry and Ron for some reason, both looked unhappy. She sat next to them as Almas and Savannah sat next to Ana and Mariko.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked. Ron answered.

"We had Care of Magical creatures, but Professor Grubbly-Plank( is that her name?) didn't show up and we were sent here instead…" he said very irritated. Harry looked around.

"So what do you do here? And why are you here? Aren't you a muggle born?" He asked.

"I am, and Ancient Runes was so filled up, they sent me here!" Hermione said with a huff. She leaned in and whispered, "I'm worried about who'll be next. It could be one of us. And haven't you noticed that this has only started since they," a glance at Almas, Ana, Mariko and Savannah, "arrived?" Harry looked at them as their professor, a blond woman with brown eyes entered.

"I'll be substituting for your Muggle Studies professor. My name is Emerald Bleu, but everyone may call me Professor Emma. Now, let's look towards the device shown here…" and she kept on ranting about the old as hell phone. It was from the time its inventor was alive. Harry looked over and saw Ana was snoring away with Mariko. Although, they had their eyes open. And Almas was shuffling her deck while spacing out. He remembered a post he saw the other day. And how his friends reacted to it.

**FLASHBACK**

**Harry was walking around. It's been awhile since he's done tis on his own. So far, three people had fallen victim to the Dark Wizards. Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasly and Johnny Trueman. They first two ended up as doll, the last was a card. He kicked at stone. And noticed it hit a notice board. It read.**

**ATTENTION STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS!**

**ON OCTOBER 31****ST****, WE WILL BE HOLDING A COSTUME BALL FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WE HAVE LOST IN THE PAST FEW DAYS.**

**FOR MORE INFORMATION,**

**SEE YOUR HOUSE HEAD OR PREFECTS.**

**YOU CAN ASK ANYONE TO ACCOMPANY YOU, OR YOU MAY COME ALONE.**

**THERE WILL BE A COSTUME CONTEST. **

**THE WINNER WILL GET ADDITIONAL POINTS FOR THEIR HOUSE.**

**MINERVA MCGONAGALL**

**He grinned slightly and ran off to tell the others.**

**"Are you sure about asking her? What if she already has a date? What if it's like last year?" Hermione asked.**

**"Then, I'll go alone. I won't have to dance at this one right? It may be formal, but that doesn't mean I have to dance." He said. Ron nodded and looked at Hermione and thought back to Amira. He was starting to debate which girl to ask first. **

**"Mione! Whatever you do, don't accept anyone else's invitation!" he said.**

**"Why shouldn't I Ronald?" She said back.**

**"Because, I want you to go with me, but I also wanted to ask Amira, and I don't know if you'll both turn me down, or if Amira will go. I really like you Mione and I got jealous last year and-" Hermione put a hand up.**

**"If Amira says no, I'll go with you. And thank you for asking me early instead of as a last minute thought." They all smiled and headed to Charms…**

**ENDFLASHBACK**

So, it was weird having to ask someone again, but he had his eyes set on a certain girl. He noticed Ron look at the phone as if it would grant him three wishes. (THAT'S GENIES RON!) Harry wished it did, then he'd have better luck than anyone else.

-{ANA! MARIKO! WAKE UP!}-

[[Atema, you're so mean!]]

-/Quit whining! Where are you two?/-

-{Muggle Studies. I've never been so bored! Can I kill the teacher?}-

-{Not yet. Anyways we're in HoM. History of Magic and our teacher, a ghost, is so boring, poor Yugi fell asleep the moment she entered.-}

-[[Really? Man, I hate to be you then…]]-

-/Anyways, there's a ball coming up. A costume ball. We need to start thinking about what to do that day. And if we should go alone or with someone. I can tell Potter wants to ask the runt and Weasly was considering you Marik./-

-[Wait. Why me?!]-

-{You've been listening?}-

-(We all have. We're so bored!)-

-{I thought you were asleep.}-

-((Much more interesting.))-

-So, do we go?/-

-{I say we do.}- They agreed to go and quickly made plans for their costumes.

**Sakura: REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10: Asking the big question

Harry Potter & the Forgotten Magic

**Sakura: Hello peoples! I am back with a new chappie!**

**Yugi: Yay…**

**Sakura; Stop being so sarcastic!**

**Yami: Sure…**

**Sakura: *pouts***

**Japanese **

_**Ancient Egyptian**_

_Arabic/Egyptian_

_Spells_

Parseltongue

**Flashbacks **

**Yami to Yugi ((…))**

**Yugi to Yami (…)**

**Bakura to Ryou /…/**

**Ryou to Bakura /…/**

**Mariku to Marik [[…]]**

**Marik to Mariku […]**

**Akefia and Atema to the others {…} if it looks like this, -{….}- it means only or two will be hearing.**

Chapter 10: Asking the big question

Harry looked at the small girl before him. This was huge. He was going to ask her. He was going to ask Akira if she'd go to the dance with him. Forget Cho Chang! He had a new interest now. A girl with kind amethyst eyes and soft jet black hair. He walked up to Akira Anderson and stopped when he saw a Slytherin with the girl. One of Malfoy's friends. Her name was Almas Ahura if he remembered correctly. She was talking to Akira and the girl nodded, blushing lightly. Almas walked away, smirking at Harry. What was that about?

"What was that about?" He asked. Akira blushed even more and said a bunch of things… in Arabic and the Japanese.

"English Akira, I don't speak Japanese or any other language actually." Akira grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Harry-kun. Almas Ahura just asked me to the dance, and I said yes. Is there something you needed to ask?" FUCK! She was taken. Harry hid his disappointment and asked a totally different question.

"Are you going to try out for Quidditch?" He asked. Akira looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. To be honest she wasn't going to at first, but it sounded so fun the way Harry and his friends, except Hermione, explained it. She sighed and nodded slowly.

"Maybe. I'll talk with the others about this. Thanks for asking Harry-Kun." Harry left, satisfied that he might have his new crush on the same team as he is. As he left Akira opened up her mind link to the others.

(He was so disappointed he didn't ask me to the dance. Nice call Atema.)

{What can I say? I'm the Pharaoh aren't I?}

/Yes and a lame one at that./

{HEY!}

/Hehehehe…/

[Anyways, who else asked who?]

/So, we have Atema and Yugi going, then there's me and Marik…]

{Akefia and Mariku are going together leaving Yami and Bakura.}

/Heh, works for me…/

((I'm not so sure about it, but I'll go with it.))

[[I'm so boooored!]]

/Yeah, me too… can I kill someone?/

-{You always ask that when you're bored. And I want a piece of action too! Don't forget we're one in the same!}-

/It's rude cutting people off, and no. Not yet. We have to go outside. We skipped dinner and Harry and Draco are to teach us how to fly. Well Harry is, but…/

[[Draco is coming to see if he can recruit any of us for the reserve team, or as replacements for those gorillas.]] They got up and left quickly. They walked to the Quidditch filed and stood next to a broom.

"Now say "Up!" and the broom should jump into your hand. It may take a few tries." Harry said.

"UP!" Everyone yelled. The brooms all jumped up. A good start. Showing them how to get on the broom, Harry flew up and the others followed. Except for Ryanna who was scared stiff.

/I CAN'T DO IT!/ She cried over her mind link.

/Yes you can Ryou. Just don't look down. It's actually very… beautiful up here./

/Really?/

/I'm serious, I think I can see the sun setting right now…/ Not wanting to miss it, Ryanna shot up and stopped right next to her yami. Her eyes were closed, and she felt a hand on her shoulders. Opening them, she gasped at the sight of the sunset. She smiled and laughed lightly as she flew around. All of them had a blast. Harry and Draco each had an idea of what each could do. Let's take a look.

In Harry's mind we have this:

Akira Anderson- Seeker reserve team.

Ryanna Seto- Chaser his team if there was an opening if not reserve team.

Amira Edamayer- Beater reserve team.

Teruko Aiko-Keeper reserve team if Ron didn't try out.

In Draco's mind we have this:

Mariko Yume: Seeker reserve team.

Ana Yuki: Beater on his team if the position is open if not, the reserve team.

Almas Ahura: Chaser or Keeper reserve team if the position is taken now.

Savannah Terra: Seeker or Beater, but mostly Beater.

Both males asked them to come to try outs and the eight girls agreed to think it over, but it was most likely they would. Actually, Draco offered to check the list of players on the Slytherin team and tell them what openings were open, what needed reserves, etc. Harry would talk to Angelina about this, if she would let him. Seriously, that girl has issues (A/N I have no idea if she has issues, it made sense at the time I thought about it.)

"So, we'll see you at try outs if you come," he said and left.

**Sakura: I'll stop for now. Next chapter Quidditch tryouts and Potions! REVIEW!**


End file.
